


Wanna See a Magic Trick?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marvin is Carol's and Genis-Vell's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Morgan and Marvin “Mar” Vell meet for the first time and he asks her if she wants to see a magic trick.
Relationships: Morgan Stark/Marvin "Mar" Vell, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Avengers Oneshots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 4





	Wanna See a Magic Trick?

Rhodey was babysitting Morgan for Pepper and Tony so that the two of them could have some alone time. He loved his niece and he loved spending time with her as well. He was currently taking her to the new Avengers headquarters so that he could finish up some paperwork that Steve had called to remind him about and so that Morgan could see the new facility and see the other Avengers that weren’t away on missions at the moment.

Each of them loved Morgan and had a tendency to spoil her a bit when they saw her.

When they got to the compound Morgan wasn’t the only kid there. Marvin “Mar” Vell, the son of Carol and Genis-Vell, was also there too. Rhodey hadn’t realized that Carol and Genis had left their son at the compound and asked him where his parents were, Marvin merely shrugged and played with the buttons on his shirt.

Rhodey figured that the kid was just a little shy and merely shrugged off his antisocial behavior. “Morgan, I’ll be right back. I just need to do something for Uncle Steve.”

“Okay, Uncle Rhodey,” she responded, giving him a big toothy grin.

Marvin watched as Rhodey disappeared and looked over at Morgan who was looking at him. He smiled at her, “I’m Marvin, but you can call me Mar.”

Morgan cocked her head to the side, the two of them had never actually met before today. “You look like my Aunt Carol.”

“I’m her son,” he responded proudly. “Who’s your mom and dad?”

“Tony and Pepper,” Morgan replied. “My dad’s Iron Man.”

Marvin nodded his head, he was familiar with Tony and had met him on a few occasions. “That’s cool.” The two of them sat in silence for a moment. “Hey, do you wanna see a magic trick?”

“Do I ever!” She said excitedly. She had seen her Uncle Stephen do magic before as well as her Uncle Loki. Morgan was fascinated with the different types of magic and loved seeing it in action.

“You have to come with me,” he held out his hand as he got off the couch that he was sitting on. “We have to go outside to do it.” Morgan quickly got off the couch and took his hand letting him lead her outside. When they were clear of the buildings and out on the lawn Marvin looked back at Morgan, “Ready?” She nodded excitedly and felt herself being lifted off the ground.

When she looked down she saw that she and Marvin were floating several feet off the ground. “This is so cool!”

Rhodey finished the paperwork and sent Steve a quick email to let him know that everything was completed. He closed out of the web browser and started down the hall back toward the common room where he had left Morgan.

When he got there though he didn’t see any signs of Morgan or Marvin anywhere. “Morgan?” He called out. “Where’d you go kiddo?” When there was no response he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where the young Stark had gone.

“She is outside with Marvin,” the AI informed him.

Rhodey rushed over to the window and saw the two of them floating in the air. “Shit, shit, shit,” Rhodey started cursing as he ran towards the room where his War Machine suit was. “If she’s injured Tony is gonna kill me,” he muttered as he quickly put his suit on.

Outside Marvin and Morgan were still floating in the air together, their hands still linked together. Morgan was laughing, the feeling of floating through the air. She loved the weightless feeling she had. She wondered if this was how her dad and Uncle Rhodey felt when they were in their suits.

“Morgan Stark!” She turned her head to see her Uncle Rhodey flying towards them in his War Machine suit. “Get on the ground this instant!”

“But Uncle Rhodey!” She went to say.

“No! Your father will kill me if anything bad happens to you,” he was saying.

“Marvin Vell!” They turned their heads again and this time saw Carol and Genis flying their way.

“Uh-oh,” Marvin said. “Hi Mom, hi Dad.”

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, “What on earth do you think you’re doing? We’ve talked about this.”

Genis coughed trying to act like he wasn’t a little proud of his son. “We were just having some fun,” he said as he lowered himself and Morgan to the ground.

Rhodey, Carol, and Genis all landed as well and Rhodey got out of his suit to make sure that there was nothing wrong with Morgan. “Are you okay?” He asked as he looked her over, nothing seemed to be wrong.

She shrugged away from him, “I’m fine.”

Carol and Genis were scolding Marvin and he glanced back at Morgan just as Rhodey was leading her away, telling her that Tony was not to know about this under any circumstances. She smiled at him and waved her hand. He did the same before his parents led him in the opposite direction.

This wouldn’t be the last time the two of them saw one another, but it would be many years before Morgan and Marvin met again.


End file.
